


Determination - Underswap Extended Part 1

by scarletlighttheonly



Series: Underswap Extended [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Frisks parents are the worst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary frisk (underswap), Other, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlighttheonly/pseuds/scarletlighttheonly
Summary: Frisk is living in a world they despise with every fiber of their being. Humanity doesn’t deserve to exist, so why should frisk?This is an underswap story!Warning! This story contains depictions of triggering topics such as blood, murder, abuse, self harm, and attempted suicide. If you are sensitive to these topics please do not read this story!
Series: Underswap Extended [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for any typos, let me know if you see any and I will fix them! If anything seems out of place, constructive criticism is always welcome!

I put this in the description, but in case you didn’t read that, I’m putting it here too.

Warning! This story contains depictions of triggering topics such as blood, murder, abuse, self harm, and attempted suicide. If you are sensitive to these topics please do not read this story!

—————————————————————

Frisk stood very still. 

They were looking up at the grey sky. They felt a sense of dread and didn’t want to look down.

They weren’t sure why. 

Slowly they lowered their head. 

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

Blood and dust covered the ground. 

They were horrified. 

They couldn’t stop smiling. 

Their hands were coated with grainy liquid. Blood and dust mixed together in a vile and loathsome substance.

A small voice called out to them, asking them why, begging them to stop.

Then the laughter started.

It was a cold sound. Crazed to a point that it chilled the bone marrow.

They hated it with every fiber of their being. 

Only after trying to cover their ears did they realize that the sound coming from their own mouth.

They couldn’t stop. They weren’t in control.

The laughter reached a crescendo and everything ceased to be.

It was their fault.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes up after a nightmare that shook them to the bone marrow.

5:00 A.M.

Frisk sat straight up in their bed, clapping a hand to their mouth to muffle a scream that tried to escape their lips. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, they lowered their hand, rubbed the sleep from their eyes and reached for their glasses, putting them on and casting a squinty eyed glance at the clock by their bed. ....five o’clock. “...well, that’s one way to wake up early...” they remarked to themselves as they flipped the covers off themselves and slipped out of bed. At least their mother would be happy that they got ready early. They stood in front of their dresser and undid the ponytail they put their hair in last night. They ran a brush through their long hair and wished the could cut it. Unfortunately, their mother would kill them.... or come close to it. They shuddered and tied a ribbon in their hair, deciding it was better safe than sorry. Since their parents were attending a high-class “gathering” tonight, they had to look their best. Frisk knew that it was a party, but their parents refused to call it that, deeming it “improper”. Frisk didn’t see the big deal. 

Before frisk went downstairs the looked at themselves in the mirror. They wore all of the things they did, not because they liked how they looked, but because they knew it would please their mother. They hated everything about their appearance, from their pink dress to the blush they wore on their cheeks. They didn’t understand why you had to wear powder on your face to be considered “beautiful”. And even if they did, they had no interest in being so. 

They hopped down the stairs, keeping a steady hand on the banister. They had 45 minutes before they had to catch the bus at 6:30. As usual, their mother was sitting at the dining table, sipping coffee out of a fancy teacup and reading some snobby book and their father was reading the newspaper. “...greetings mother... greetings father...” they said as they made their way to the table.

”Its about time.. there are leftover eggs in the frying pan...” stated their mother without looking up from her book. Well… So much for them being happy. Frisk made their way into the kitchen, taking a plate out of the cupboard and dishing a fair amount of eggs onto it. When they made their way back to the table and sat down, their mother looked up and cast a pointed look at their plate.

“Really? That much? You’re going to get fat, and how will that look on us?“ Frisk looked down. There weren’t that many eggs on the plate, the normal amount for a person their age... but with their mother it was always "you have to get thinner! That’s how a real lady should look!" It stung twice as much because frisk did not want to be a lady in the way their mother meant it. 


End file.
